


【甜奶】露水情缘

by Lokihiddleston



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶 - Freeform, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokihiddleston/pseuds/Lokihiddleston
Summary: 毕竟都是露水般的感情，结局都是转身离开。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【甜奶】露水情缘

**Author's Note:**

> 双站街，雷的别点。  
> 看起来像高中生的站街然 X 被包养的金丝雀前辈昀。

迟来的黑夜向着晦暗云间摔打铅墨，夏日灼热的空气即使时过黄昏也毫不相融地四下浮动。街道两侧酒吧夜店林立，浸透了酒气和烟味的空气混浊又沉重，媚俗的霓虹灯散射出过于饱和的色彩，大片的光污染映照着彤云，天边红得好像着了火。

夏天是个拉客的好季节，嫖客和站街的身上都没几件衣服，裤子一脱事情就变得简单直白，打卷儿的钞票要么夹着精液喂进高尔夫球洞，矜持点的就换个上边的眼儿塞。

刘昊然揣着口袋从七拐八弯的巷子里走出来，有几个男妓已经穿得花枝招展杵在那片地方拉客了。人多的地方就有生意，傻子都懂得这个道理，团伙作案更夺人眼球，碰上钱包鼓的连着点三套服务，大半个晚上轮着干上几场，当然少不了票子。

来这条街招嫖的家伙们荤腥不忌，总之是人就会喜好处女情结，这也算遮掩不住的本性原罪之一。因而他这样穿得像外国语高中制服，挂学生仔人设的还意外挺受欢迎。

海滨城市最不缺的就是即兴而落的雨水，光怪陆离的夜雨潇潇而下，灯幕掩映之中，街上站的有穿豹纹皮草和黑皮裙的妓女，为了避雨返身进店的客人，也有水手服里裹高衩泳衣的异装男孩，像刘昊然这样单纯不做作的着实不多。

刘昊然点了一根烟叼在嘴里，烟雾扬起被雨水盖住的尘埃，模糊了视线。他姿态放松地倚在墙畔，熟练地吹出个烟圈，透过这逸散于顷刻之间的环状雾镜看着来往的行人。

说白了站街也就吃口青春饭，他做这行已经三年多了，什么人有意愿嫖，什么人没有，只要看须臾之间露出的表情破绽，细微的小动作就能一目了然。比如街对面那个衣冠楚楚，手持黑伞的男人，典型来寻求刺激的富家公子相。

刘昊然取出叼着的烟嘴，隔着满街行人冲那边含糊不清地笑了笑。

那辆车头立着女神雕像的劳斯莱斯泊在路口已经有几分钟了，男人精致的手工皮鞋在原地踯躅着，终究还是踏进了里头的地界。雨水穿过缠绕在上空迷宫似的电线，蛰伏在街道两侧的街女愈发风情万种地扯着本就开得极低的胸衣，试图挽留住精致男人的一丝余光。

令她们失望的是，无论再如何张扬的手段都没能留住这位看起来贵气非凡的假金主，张若昀穿过街道，将两侧春光满盈的浪景都尽收眼底，却是看起来仍然兴致缺缺。

回到三年前兼职的地方，对于已经被金主包装成从头到脚流光万千的张若昀来说的确是个需要勇气的决定。他站在街口看了约莫几分钟，角落里一个穿白衫的男孩吸引了他的目光。雨中游弋着的灯光落在刘昊然身上，镀了一层云间虹桥似的。

这让他想起某段并不值得怀缅的时光，自己似乎也是这样站在街边，刻意把便利店里最便宜的香烟抽出风情万种的感觉，还要狡辩眼角呛出的泪花是情动至深的高潮所致。

他站在刘昊然面前的时候，周围街女和男妓毫不掩饰地发出惊讶又失望的嘘声，人人都以为他会选择和青春纯情最背道而驰最浪的那位，任谁都不会想到，张若昀只是在这样一个雨夜顾影自怜罢了。

活动范围有限，有钱的主顾又不多，刘昊然着实有些意外能于人海之中得蒙金主垂青，他抛掉烟尾站直了身子，今晚的主顾比他稍矮些，因而刘昊然微微低下头去，握住他扣在伞柄底端的手轻声问道，“您想在哪里做？”

“上车。”男人简单地说，“除了这条街，去任何地方都可以。”

这实在是个古怪的请求，刘昊然想，红灯区的房间多了去了，何必讲究睡在席梦思还是地上。他的想象随即被打断，张若昀从西装马甲的口袋里掏出一块带着杏仁饼香气的格子丝帕，擦了擦他因汗水而微潮的额角，露出一个打磨得滴水不漏的浅笑来，“不会走很远的。”

刘昊然愣住了，他从没见过这么有仪式感的嫖客，于是在对方牵着他的手走到街口车上的时候，他再也说不出半句能与如斯情境相配的话了。

张若昀倒也没骗他，车停在了附近一家四星酒店门口。对于通常只看钟点房值几个钱的刘昊然来说算是新奇体验了，他跟着张若昀从后座下车去，司机开门的时候语调飞快地提醒了一句，张若昀点头表示记得，随即带他走过旋转门进了店。

大堂柜台的小姐看起来与他很是相熟，递上房卡的时候还打量几眼刘昊然，说今天张先生选的人很不错喔，眉清目秀还个儿高，刚才坐这儿的妹妹还说心动呢。

张若昀手上还拿支笔在填信息，随口打趣称是，这样的确实不多见。一问一答间，他不经意回头看了眼刘昊然，男孩似乎不太惯常听到这样的夸奖，捉着衬衫门襟的双手紧了紧，露出两边虎牙冲他露出个局促的笑。

这样青涩的伪装短暂地让张若昀又一次坚定了自己是在做拯救失足高中生的慈善，他写完最后一个笔画，刘昊然见他从高脚凳上起身，亦步亦趋跟着他，很快便乘电梯上楼去了。

房是带阳台套间的那种，圆床上还铺着玫瑰花瓣，不太像约炮，倒是很有点情侣酒店的调调。刘昊然脚挨着脚换了拖鞋，在柜子顶层看到台灯挨着红酒，瓶身墨绿色的弧度上晕出彩色虹晕来。这可就不止是情趣了，说是讲究也不为过。

张若昀手上拿着酒店的小本本和笔，坐在床边问他包半个晚上的长钟多少钱，刘昊然随口报了个千，张若昀按了两下圆珠笔尾，想了想生活真的不易，高中生出来卖照理说还算雏，翻两个倍也有人出，这价着实是报低了太多。

刘昊然当然成年了，而且他今年已经念大三，只是此刻他还不知道张若昀误判了自己的年龄，以为人在本本上算做全套要什么价钱，他干干脆脆往床上一躺说，“凑个整好啦，两小时起步五小时封顶，做什么都可以，主要是我还挺喜欢你的，从各方面来说。”

在纸上沙沙摩擦的笔尖停了，张若昀突然觉得哪里出了点问题，现在情况看起来还真的挺像他主动招嫖了这位看起来很破罐子破摔的高中生，他想起来自己还没说要求。

“我不做上面的。”他直截了当地说，“而且等会做完了我会走，还有点别的事情，不过你可以在这里躺到明天早上，前台清楚规矩，明天几点退房你自己定。”

虽然这个反差着实有些大，刘昊然还是花了点时间接受了这位居然是他同行这件震撼他全家的事实，张若昀走的这条被包养路算是他们这行很多人的终点，就这么几经转手，张若昀现在的金主还有个难伺候的隐藏爱好，每次做爱之前，他都要先找个人把自己玩开了，然后夹着一屁股精水去上金主的床，那人的非处情节简直严重到令人发指，他流出的东西越多对方反而操得越兴奋。

他讲的坦然，刘昊然听得头皮发麻，只觉得果然金钱和怪癖成正比增长，金主这类人独立于男女之外，实在是不能以常人意趣揣测。

“所以可以开始了吗，再讲下去就过半个小时了喔。”刘昊然小声说，他心里有点难过，本能地不想再想象这位看起来非常体面的张先生如何在他人身下承欢的画面，但他可以肯定地说，对方举着伞来到狭窄的屋檐之下为他遮雨的时候，他真的有很心动。

“当然可以。”

张若昀把手上的东西都放在桌边，刘昊然看着他松开系得过紧的领带，脱下熨烫妥帖的马甲，黑色衬衫勾勒出弧度美好的腰线，他平静又从容地解开扣子，每个动作都流露着远高于家养金丝雀的矜贵，还未细细品味，已是令人目眩神迷。

“可以接吻吗。”刘昊然鬼使神差地问。

等到张若昀点头回应，他才放心地凑过去撬开微合的齿关，对方顺从地张开唇齿迎合他，香腻的软舌互相纠缠，张若昀显然不常用这招讨好金主，甚至没亲上一会儿，他就开始有些缺氧地喘气，刘昊然拿舌尖顶着他敏感的上颚滑动时，他浑身颤得厉害，抓着人后领的手指尖收得紧紧的。

两人黏黏糊糊地亲了一会儿，刘昊然的注意力又不由自主地被对方从短发里漏出的圆润耳廓吸引，先是试探着轻力啃咬着小巧可爱的耳垂，那里已经因为情动而灼烧着红透了。

“看来在张先生某些方面意外的纯情啊。”刘昊然笑了笑，顺着耳廓逐渐向上，用牙齿磨蹭着对方的耳轮，犬齿戳刺着覆盖在薄薄肌肤下的软骨，观察到对方没有什么强烈的抵抗情绪，在耳垂都被舔弄得湿热后舌尖才顺着耳廓向内探去，但马上被张若昀慌张地扭着头躲开了。

敏感部位仍没有逃脱掉被舔弄的范围，大概是反应太超过预料，而且手中握着的性器青筋都跳动着凸显出主人没有意识到的兴奋，能挖掘出新的敏感带是在床上最有趣的事，这意味着他有更多的方法让对方感到快乐，刘昊然难得捡回来些许成就感，愈发想玩些新花样。

高热的湿滑的软舌在耳孔附近徘徊着挑逗着，又似是带着一点安抚性质地偶尔把半个耳廓含进湿热的口腔里，等张若昀不再那样抗拒后，他将舌尖探入耳道内安全的地带戳刺着，张若昀从没被人舔过这处，情色的声响和热度都放大数倍在耳膜内震荡回响，那种酥酥麻麻的快感甚至比肩注射情药，非常直接地传递到四肢百骸。

刘昊然的手往下抚摸，西裤顺着腿滑到床边，他岔开中指和无名指夹住半勃的阴茎上下撸动着，拇指则抵着顶端的铃口揉弄，张若昀显然已经进入了十分情动的最佳状态，黏腻的前液流了他满手。

他加快了手上搓揉逗弄铃口和囊袋的动作，张若昀攀着他的肩膀急促地喘息，埋在喉口的呻吟声也逐渐放开，刘昊然更情色地舔弄着对方的耳垂，用灵活的舌尖取悦他的耳道，在最后指甲的边缘卡入铃口时，张若昀几乎是呜咽着射了出来。

发泄后的空隙时间，他躺在床上的玫瑰丛中喘气，常年裹在精细衣料下不见天日的皮肤像冬日后海飘的大雪那样白，这幅画面已经给刘昊然带来无尽欢愉的视觉享受。他脱掉衬衫，将整个手掌覆上张若昀饱满的胸房，雪白软肉溢出指缝，这感觉和过了层糖霜的糯米团子也差不了太多，揉着特别上瘾。

水汽氤氲空气交缠着黏糊的情欲，刘昊然低头愈加过分地去玩张若昀的胸，洁白的皮肤上满是淡红色的斑驳指痕。刘昊然接着凑上去含住那点红，用力地吮吸舔弄，再故意地用牙齿嗑上去，让这粒乳珠又硬又胀，碰一下都会感觉刺痛。

大抵是经常玩乳交，近来张若昀的胸变得格外敏感，尽管他在门外一直故意表现得矜持禁欲，但是这具身体在床上还是过分诚实的，刘昊然只要稍许用点力揉弄，张若昀就会不自觉地颤抖着挺胸，深红的乳尖也会渐渐挺立起来，他眼里涌起迷茫以及无法言说的媚欲，一脸任君采撷的乖巧模样。

其实张若昀通常很好说话，高潮后哄好了他还可以玩得更开，不过分的情趣基本都能答应。

刘昊然拍了拍他的脸算是给个暗示，于是张若昀就真的张嘴了，在越发大开大合的动作下，每当刘昊然的性器顶到接近他下巴的时候，便低头去舔他的顶端，已经完全勃起的阴茎卡入乳肉的沟壑内，张若昀还揉捏着乳头推挤着鼓胀的胸肉来夹紧。

潮色如染的唇张了张，张若昀似乎是想换个方式，这金贵的人儿满意地朝他笑了一笑，说我也可以换个办法为你做这些。

他跪下来的时候，刘昊然就有点撑不住了，张若昀甚至撩散了打理整齐的刘海，垂落额前的碎发迷蒙如裂帛，他张开嘴，吞吃掉所有贞矜，每一次吮吸都极尽情佻。张若昀的跪姿很标准，泛红的关节处还有些绳缚的旧痕，不难想象他各方面的丰富经历。

论及口交，张若昀确实是更胜一筹，修长有力的手指在顺着阴茎上下滑动，在他的唇舌下，任何人都情愿罪恶，自发地走向堕落欢园。

刘昊然抚上张若昀后颈摩挲着，又帮他把挡住视线的齐眉鬓发撩开，也更能看清张若昀的表情。似乎是还觉得不够，张若昀又低下头探出舌尖轻扫着敏感的顶端，唾液顺着舌尖低落在阴茎上和前液混在一起，而后含入涨大的伞茎，舌尖描摹一样绕着冠沟打转，偶尔扫过流着前液的铃口。

他只能吞下一半，身体略微前倾就会哽咽，这其中的音色又染上了些许迤逦的尾调，只需要一点点的示弱就能让人狂悖沦丧。刘昊然忍不住肖想他被人包养之前是怎样肆无忌惮地亲吻他人，是怎样被摁在潮湿阴暗的角落操得站不稳脚，那些事他无从得知，更不想知道。

张若昀被调教得太好，刘昊然宁愿自己想象不到有多少人把他的纯情信以为真，在欲望横流的小巷里当过他的性启蒙人。

在听到加重的喘息声后，张若昀得到鼓舞般又努力含入了半截，虽然当龟头抵到喉咙时还有半截肉柱没被照顾到，但这已经是他的极限，只能加快吞吐的速度，在努力深喉的同时还忍不住地吮吸着肉棒，高热的口腔无异于加快了射精的进程，刘昊然的手忍不住攥紧张若昀后脑勺稍长的那几缕头发，忍着不去顶腰操到对方喉管里去，

他已经硬得不行，或许只要张若昀再吸上一下，自己少的可怜的自制力就丢盔弃甲一泻千里。

刘昊然将张若昀拉了起来，汹涌而急切的吻住他，舌头驾轻就熟的闯入领地，扫荡一圈后缠住软舌舔咬。张若昀沉浸在清切的热吻之中头脑发晕，习惯性跨坐在他腿上，白嫩的臀肉被揉捏着，露出隐藏在股缝里因情动而无声的翕合着的粉穴。

指尖探入内里进出着，刘昊然旋转着指腹探索着湿热紧致的穴肉，仍然亲密吮吸着这幅怎么也吻不够的鲜红唇舌，交吻的水声从口腔里度入耳膜，后穴里的手指寻到了极乐附近，张若昀喉间发出抑制不住的喘吟，穴肉推挤着绞紧了手指。

他浑身透着情欲的粉红，胸前两颗红的像熟透的红石榴籽被斑驳的精液所污染了透着淫靡，眼里流转着欲壑难填的春色。整场情事中张若昀表现得并不算主动，也没有刻意装纯或者故作勾引，他只是不疾不徐地把握着节奏，在纵欲的肆虐之后才将刘昊然带入最后尽兴的桥段。

没有人能拒绝这邀请，谁都忍不了。

粗大的阴茎破开窄穴，充分开拓后，即使没有润滑也进入得十足顺畅，被挤压包裹的快感让刘昊然爽的头皮发麻，温柔潮热的软肉缠绕着炙热的性器，深处泌出肠液，让人只想不顾一切的冲撞，埋进最深处，将对方钉在自己身上恣肆驰骋。

张若昀绷直了脊背努力迎合他，嘴里发出些细碎的声音。包他的金主少说也能用两只手数了，一个个的对叫床的喜好千奇百怪，有喜欢柔媚似猫的，就有爱淫声浪语的，他看一眼刘昊然就知道小孩儿显然喜欢欲拒还迎那款。

他于是轻轻环住刘昊然后颈，眼角挂着点将落未落的泪，嘴里模糊的呻吟着。过快过多的快感将他覆灭，泪水盈满了眼眶让他看不清这世界，只能看见眼前白雾之中模糊的面容，像要擦拭一面镜子确认自己映照在水雾背后的面容仍然鲜活。

过程中张若昀难得走神，配合对方的动作小幅度扭着腰，好让自己不要在这场恰到好处的性爱之中沉溺于顾影自怜的缅怀。

刘昊然压着他的肩一下比一下狠的操进去，他哭泣出声，眼泪划进嘴里，混了唾液又往外流，刘昊然于是再去舔他的牙齿和嘴唇，使他整片下颌都湿得不像样，像潮起的浪涌温柔的吻过沙滩，留下数道潮汐的水痕。

顶撞的动作不再能维持冷静精准的频率，刘昊然的手指愈发用力地掐着他臀瓣两处软肉，涨怒的阴茎冲撞着内壁，往更深的地方狠劲地操，潮起浪涌的动作之间透出欲望顶峰的情热，张若昀双手几乎挂不住他的脖颈，断断续续呻吟着让他射在里面。

在最后十数下快速的顶弄中，高潮来得突然，眼前世界蒙上一层虚白，张若昀仰起头刻意不去换气，穹顶烛火映着他眼角的情色，绵长而强烈的快感在体内反反复复地兜转，他双腿不由自主地发着颤，穴肉也紧紧的箍住阴茎，将微凉的汁液全都吞吃殆尽。

张若昀最后侧过头吻住刘昊然，唇瓣相贴着摩挲，谁也没有张开嘴，他们只是把自己的一部分与对方紧密相贴，四目相望，时间在这一刻停滞，所有情感都在目光胶着之间达到交汇的顶峰，或许爱欲身在其中存活过一秒，又瞬间散如流沙。

他想起来后半夜并不似此刻的空白，自己依然要带着满身痕迹和男孩留下的精水去赶赴一场金主敲定的荒唐约会，刘昊然也会匆匆回到那条街。片刻的欢愉变作怅然若失，这种隐含悲切的空洞感无法被情欲填满，反而愈发让一切虚假的完满都蒸腾成空洞。

刘昊然也许想问他还会不会回到此处，或者再找他解决这些个难以启齿的包养前提，但他最终还是什么都没有说出口，沉默地看着张若昀长腿一伸迈下床榻，抽出半截湿巾草草塞进后面，弯着腰拾起衣物，在桌上放了一张信用卡便匆匆离去。

谁都不愿意面对无可奈何的局面，张若昀在夜风中再次坐进车内，他也许能站在那里为刘昊然撑一晚上的伞，却不能一辈子留在那条街上打扰对方的生意。

毕竟他自己也只是别人的附庸品，金主的漂亮瓷瓶，太过相似的人无论相拥多久，终究也不过都是隔着镜子顾影自怜，今夜过后，万千热情四散纷飞。

露水情缘而已，什么时候想起来了，再回来便是。

他知道在哪里能找到刘昊然。


End file.
